


Milan.

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Series: Dangerous Liaisons [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodatek do serii Dangerous Liaisons, napisany na podstawie propozycji:<br/>"Więc ja z tą propozycją do DL, chciałabym żebyś opisała wyjazd do Mediolanu (była o nim mowa w drugiej części) ale nie cały, tylko np wieczór kiedy coś razem robią ( kolacja, spacer czy coś) nie musi być nawet +18, chyba że chcesz i żeby byli zajęci tylko sobą i dobrze by było gdyby Harry zapomniał o żonie i zajął się tylko Lou:) żeby było miło i może trochę romantycznie"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milan.

Dźwięczny śmiech szatyna rozbija się o surowe ściany hotelowego pokoju, zaraz po tym, jak tylko otwierają się drzwi. Pokój nie jest duży, wytworny, ani nie ma w nim przepychu – Louis tego nie chce. Chce, aby Harry był jego przez okrągłe siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny. Właściwie to siedemdziesiąt jeden i pięćdziesiąt cztery minuty, jeśli ma być dokładny.

\- Widziałeś jego minę? – mówi rozbawiony z głośnym śmiechem; jego oczy mrużą się delikatnie, a wokół nich tworzą się lekkie zmarszczki, gdy usta rozchylają się szeroko, ukazując białe zęby.

Odwraca się do Harry’ego, który z subtelnym uśmiechem na ustach i uniesioną brwią zamyka za nimi drzwi.

\- Stawiam stówę, że ledwo po naszym odejściu sięgnął po słuchawkę, aby zadzwonić po gliny! - mówi uradowany, chociaż nie do końca powinien cieszyć go fakt, że młody Włoch, recepcjonista, niemal wybałuszył oczy, gdy Harry meldował się u niego, prosząc o pokój dla nich z jednym łóżkiem. To znaczy, Harry nie wygląda staro, nie ma zmarszczek, nie licząc tych drobnych wokół oczu, ale proszę nie mówcie mu nic o tym, jest dobrze zbudowany i ma eleganckie ciuchy i w ogóle – ale, nie ukrywajmy, po pierwszym spojrzeniu możesz stwierdzić, że jest to dojrzały mężczyzną, podczas gdy Louis – cóż, Louis jest po prostu nastolatkiem.

\- Może powinniśmy dla pozoru wynająć drugi pokój– mamrocze Harry, półżartem półserio, podchodząc do stolika postawionego tuż przy wielkim oknie w którym rozciąga się panorama na Mediolan. Odsuwa zasłonę i chwyta szampan, napełniając złocistym płynem wysokie szkła.

\- Może – powtarza Louis, przeciągając zbytnio “o”. Radośnie, niemal w podskokach podchodzi do Harry’ego i jednym sprawnym ruchem wyciąga z jego dłoni kieliszek alkoholu. – Przydałby się, gdybym miał cię dość – chichocze, upijając łyk alkoholu. Znad szkła jego tęczówki wciąż wpatrują się w oczy Harry’ego, który trzyma naczynie w dłoni i kołysze nim raz na prawo raz na lewo, a potem, jakby w zrezygnowaniu unosi rękę i przechyla obiekt, wypijając zawartość do dna, a potem napełnia kieliszek ponownie.

Louis nie chce być gorszy, więc naśladuje jego czyny i wypija alkohol. Przymyka powieki na tak dobrze znane mu przyjemne szumienie w głowie i uśmiecha się do siebie. Robi krok do przodu, podchodząc bliżej Harry’ego i łapie za klapy jego marynarki ciągnąc je i poklepując – poprawiając, chociaż poprawek wcale nie wymagają. Następnie unosi wzrok do góry, patrząc kokieteryjnie na Harry’ego, z uniesioną brwią i staje na palcach, przechylając lekko głowę w bok, aby złączyć ich usta w czułym i namiętnym pocałunku. Jego usta delikatnie muskają wargi starszego mężczyzny, a lekko wystawiony koniuszek języka zaznacza kontury jego ust. Harry oddycha ciężko i sunie rękoma w dół ciała chłopaka, zaciskając swoje palce na jego krągłej pupie, przyciągając go tym samym bliżej siebie.

Spomiędzy ust Louisa wypuszcza się obsceniczny jęk i Harry wie, że Louis gra, bo pragnie czegoś więcej. Louis jest w humorze na zabawę, pieszczoty, może i odegranie jakichś ról w łóżku i Harry nie ma ku temu nic przeciwko. Oboje przymykają oczy, a ich pocałunek wypełnia pasja oraz pożądanie. Ciężkie oddechy i słodkie jęki przyjemności mieszają się ze sobą, gdy w pomieszczeniu rozlega się głośny i nieznośny odgłos nadchodzącego połączenia, tuż pod lewą dłonią Louisa. Chłopak opada zrezygnowany na pełne stopy na podłogę i opiera czoło o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Mężczyzna spuszcza głowę i chowa nos w karmelowych kosmykach, zaciągając się zapachem szatyna.

\- Muszę- zaczyna, ale Louis przekręca głowę i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Harrym, choć niewiele może zobaczyć – widzi właściwie jego brodę, zarysowaną ostrą linię szczęki i jego spiczasty nosek. Wsuwa rękę pod marynarkę Harry’ego, a ten mu na to pozwala i wyciąga telefon. I gdy Harry myśli, że zaraz urządzenie wyląduje w jego wysuniętej prawej dłoni, Louis, nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz, odrzuca leniwym gestem dłoń w lewą stronę i prostuje palce, pozwalając, aby zaciśnięty pomiędzy kciukiem a środkowym palcem telefon spadł z głośnym pluskiem do kieliszka wypełnionego alkoholem.

Wokół czarnego urządzenia ze zdwojoną siłą zaczynają się unosić złociste bąbelki, a na ekranie telefonu pojawiają się niewyraźne pasy, aż wreszcie ekran gaśnie.

\- Louis! – krzyczy Harry odsuwając się od chłopaka; szybko łapie za kieliszek i wkłada dwa palce próbując wyciągnąć telefon. Po chwili jednak rezygnuje z tego zamiaru i rozgląda się gorączkowo za ścierką, za kawałkiem papieru, czymkolwiek.

Louis obserwuje z rozbawieniem jego poczynania, po czym sięga po naczynie i odkłada je na miejsce.

\- Dziś jesteś mój – szepcze do jego ucha, składając czuły pocałunek na skórze, tuż pod nim.

+

Harry’ego wciąż rozpiera złość na Louisa o telefon – nie powinien tego robić, zwłaszcza, że jutro czeka go spotkanie w sprawie sprawozdania z pierwszego miesiąca prosperowania jego nowo otwartego hotelu w Mediolanie. Spotkanie jest umówione na dziesiątą rano, wszystkie szczegóły są dopięte na ostatni guzik, ale wciąż – potrzebuje telefonu, chociażby w celu potwierdzenia, że z pewnością pojawi się w wyznaczonym terminie, w wyznaczonym miejscu.

Harry’ego rozpiera również niespełniona żądza, bo po tym, jak miał nadzieję, na cóż – chociażby krótkie obciąganie, szczerze mówiąc – Louis zaciągnął go do Galeria Vittorio Emanuele II , galerii utrzymanej w stylu neoklasycyzmu i nazwanej na cześć Vittorio Emanuele II, pierwszego króla zjednoczonych Włoch. Z pewnością jednak można rzec, że to nie historia przywiodła tu Louisa.

Harry wzdycha zrezygnowany, gdy szatyn ciągnie go od jednego sklepu do drugiego, zachwycając się to trzyrzędowym garniturem od Armaniego za 2 625 euro (Harry, ale to przecież wełna Chevron!), to zegarkiem od Bulgari za 310 000 euro (Harry! Nie chcesz chyba, żebym spóźniał się na nasze spotkania, prawda?). Harry tak naprawdę stracił już rachubę, sylwetka Louisa przewija mu się przed oczami, sprawnie manewrując między sklepem po lewej, to po prawej stronie. Harry jedyne, co musi robić, to, co jakiś czas wyciągnąć swoją platynową kartę.

I kiedy wracają do hotelu, Louis opada na łóżko na brzuch z rozłożonymi ramionami z cichym pluskiem. Harry wchodzi tuż za nim, odkładając torby z zakupami na stół. Następnie zrzuca marynarkę, przewieszając ją przez oparcie krzesła, a potem podchodzi do łóżka i siada na nim opierając plecy o zagłówek. Wyciąga nogi wygodnie i z jedną ręką za głową, drugą szuka pilota na szafce nocnej. I gdy włącza telewizor, Louis przeczołguje się do niego wyżej i wtula się w jego bok.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze w materiał jego białej koszuli.

\- Hm? – pyta zdawkowo, próbując podzielić uwagę między grający odbiornik, a drobnego szatyna u swojego boku.

\- Przepraszam – mówi trochę głośniej, kładąc niepewnie rękę na brzuch mężczyzny.

\- Za co? – pyta Harry, marszcząc brwi. Jego ręka opada na jego prawe udo z pilotem, który wbija się w jego skórę, gdy czeka na odpowiedź.

\- Za brak seksu – odpowiada Louis bez emocji, a Harry ma ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Jednak zanim zdąży się odezwać, Louis odzywa się ponownie. – Zabrałeś mnie na tą wycieczkę, wynająłeś ten ładny apartament, a potem, po wypiciu tego drogiego szampana zabrałeś mnie na zakupy. Nie biorąc nic w zamian. Przepraszam.

Louis zaciska powieki i przytula się mocniej do spiętego ciała Harry’ego. Jest zmęczony, nie ma ochoty na seks, mimo swoich młodych lat i podwyższonego poziomu testosteronu. Po prostu nie.

\- Louis – Harry przemawia po dłuższej chwili pewnym głosem. Nie słysząc jednak żadnej reakcji od chłopca, odsuwa go od siebie delikatnie i przewraca się na bok, zniżając się lekko w dół, będąc na wysokości twarzy szatyna. – Posłuchaj mnie – mówi, unosząc brodę chłopaka palcem w górę. – Wiem, że nasza relacja opiera się tylko i wyłącznie na seksie. To znaczy, takie było założenie, ale… To nic złego, jeśli będzie z tego, coś więcej – mówi i niemal natychmiast ma ochotę palnąć się w łeb za taki dobór słów, gdy widzi, jak oczy Louisa zaczynają błyszczeć, a jego wzrok gorączkowo spogląda na niego. – Ugh, mam na myśli, Boże, Louis – plącze się. – To nic złego, jeśli raz na jakiś czas po prostu poleżymy sobie, zamiast coś robić, w porządku? – mówi, patrząc się prosto w niebieskie tęczówki.

Louis nie odpowiada nic, kiwa krótko i powoli głową, a potem Harry pozwala mu się ułożyć ponownie na jego piersi i tak też zasypia.


End file.
